Talk:Shakespearean Echo Chamber/@comment-3290368-20140625184124
Thanks for a wonderful Trinity Term 24/06/2014 Head of the River This day is called the Feast of Trinity: She that outlives this day, and returns safe home, Will stand a tip-toe when the term is named, And rouse her at the name of Oxford, Christ Church or New College. We that shall live this term, and see old age, Will yearly on the vigil feast our neighbours, Like we did that first night at Folly Bridge, And say 'To-morrow is the Summer 8s: Then will he pull out his tutorial essays and show his marks. And say 'These marks I had during Trinity Term.' Old men forget: yet all shall be forgot, But we'll remember with advantages What Pimms she drank in Oxford on the bank of the Thames: What laughs she shared at the Bear; What history she saw in London; what art at the Tate; what beauty and loss. What plays at the Globe. Then shall our names, Familiar in mouths as household words— Alex the king of the taverns, Kylie, the published author, Meredith, Catherine, Gabby and Chandler, The women blessed or cursed by St. Giles depending on the night. The Ovidian Lien, Eddie Mac, still searching for a good tutor, Sally the historian disguised as a biologist, Jamie, a fellow Turl Street Warrior and future senator, Cody, the Scottish liberator, and Matthew, the historian disguised as an historian. Be in their flowing cups freshly remember'd. This story of Trinity Term shall the good scholar teach the son; And Trinity, Oxford shall ne'er go by, From this day to the ending of the world, But we in it shall be remember'd; We few, we happy few, we band of scholars; For she to-day that goes to Turf Tavern, the Bear, Christ Church Or New College, who is a groundling at the Globe, a raver at Plush, or Who dines in a tux at High Table, Exeter; Who walks the Millenium Bridge near midnight; He who wonders what really went on in the Roman Baths Or who won’t banish Falstaff at Stratford because he really is all the world, He who enjoys an Americano after dark near Cornmarket, Has British tea with friends on a quiet Monday afternoon, Or eats Oxford Blue on a slow stroll home; She who sees bad Shakespeare in the beautiful garden at Merton with great company; Or who winces at Titus and Tis Pity She’s a Whore And still finds beauty in Hermione’s resurrection; She who sleeps on ancient rocks as the sun rises, as it’s risen forever, But never like that on a clear, cool night in June; With the Magna Carta only a church away. He who sees Les Mis or the Mona Lisa. These few Shall be Scholars; be they ne'er so vile, This term shall gentle their condition: And students in Starkville now a-bed Shall think themselves accursed they were not here, And hold their learning cheap whiles any speaks That studied with us upon this term, this Trinity Term, this special term in Oxford.